Egely Wheel
Egely Wheel The Egely Wheel Vitality Meter is probably the world's most playful serious tool for improving your everyday energy level. You can use this small, handy instrument just for fun or to obtain objective measurements of your own life energy . Without even touching it, you can measure for yourself how your personal environment, your activities and your lifestyle influence your day to day vitality level. The Egely Wheel is very simple to use and requires no training. The key component is a wheel that rotates on a delicate pivot fueled by your life energy. Simply remove the plastic cover and cup one of your hands around the vitality meter, surrounding it as completely as possible with your fingers and palm. The wheel will rotate as you concentrate. The switch on the left activates the electronic indicators that show the wheel's speed of rotation (rpm), a measure of your energy level. The two lights display the current rate of revolution and the maximum value achieved since the beginning of the measurement. The beeping sound that you hear as the wheel rotates can be used for biofeedback training or turned off. What the device measure In Chinese, it’s called ch’i (or qi). In Japanese, it’s ki. Variously translated using terms like “vital force” and “internal energy,” it is the name for a type of invisible power that circulates through the human body. It can be stimulated through acupuncture or ch’i kung (qigong) exercises, blocked by bad posture, enhanced with a proper diet, and depleted by stress, illness, and negative emotions. Without even touching it, you can measure for yourself how your personal environment, your activities and your lifestyle influence your day to day vitality level. As you use it, you will soon find that the Egely Wheel's rate of revolution depends on your physical and mental state and fluctuates along with your current fitness level and ability to concentrate. If you are very tired, you can expect a low rate of revolution. As you practice, you will learn how to tune in to the mental state which produces your maximum rate of revolution. This maximum value is the key. It is attained when your mind is in a relatively narrow range between complete relaxation and intense concentration. The easiest way to reach this state of mind, which is similar to a state of meditation, is to listen to your favorite music, imagine doing something you enjoy, or recall happy memories. Your body functions best in this mental state, and the reading is least prone to interference. Vitality Quotient The Egely Wheel rates your "vitality quotient" or VQ from 0 to 400%. This is a relative value, comparing your measurement to an average of tests conducted on more than a thousand subjects ranging in age from 14 to 60. The average rpm of 6 is equal to a VQ of 100%. Unlike your intelligence quotient, your vitality quotient will differ greatly at different times. Tiredness or nervousness can result in reduced speeds. Other factors also influence your mood and state of mind - and your VQ level. An oncoming illness, weather fronts, cold or high temperatures can all cause your vitality level to be notably reduced. When these influencing factors change, your level should rise back up to normal. Significant variations occur from person to person depending on your build, mentality and lifestyle, so it is necessary to establish your own norm. The Usage of the device The vitality meter should be used as shown above. Care should be taken to place the device only on a horizontal base or table, otherwise, it doesn’t function well because the sensor wheel could get caught in the mechanism. If possible, use it only at room temperature. In cold or extremely hot weather, wrong results can be measured. Do not use it in drafty rooms as this can disturb the measuring procedure by turning the wheel without detection or measurement of your bioenergy. Strong light, e. g. sunshine or reading lamp, might disturb the electronic indicator. The simplest bioenergy or vitality measuring can be done with our hands. Put one of your hands firmly around the device as seen above, tighten your fingers and muscles slightly. Bend your wrist as much as possible. Concentrate for a while and about 30-60 seconds later the wheel will start to rotate, generally in the directions of the fingers. For some, especially for left-handers, it can work the other way around in which case turning in the opposite direction from the fingers will occur. After a short study we will feel that we can change the revolution number in accordance with our state of mind. It is best tomake the first attempts alone without any interference. We can see then that the revolution number of the wheel is greatly dependent on our fitness and concentrating abilities and always reflecting our present condition. Early in the morning, just after waking up or just before going to sleep, or when we are tired the revolution number and the value of our vitality is low. The greatest values usually can be expected to be measured during the morning period or early in the afternoon. It is very important to find and learn in which mental state you can reach the maximum value of revolution numbers. (We are always interested in this maximum value. It’s like weight-lifting where''' the maximum value''' of weights you lift shows your capability.) This state can be achieved in between complete relaxation and intensive concentration, in a relatively narrow range. The easiest way to reach this state of mind, which is similar to a meditational state, is if we think about our favourite music or imagine an activity that we would be happy and relieved to do. This is the mental state where our body functions best, and where our problems do not interfere. This is when the greatest energy is generated in us and it shows up clearly in the results. It’s worth trying it with both hands separately. Usually we’ll experience that the outcome is different, some will find that the revolution number will be higher by trying it with the right hand and others will get higher results by using their left hand. Don’t make measurements too many times and for extended periods of time, vecause it may exhaust you (2-3 times a day for 10-15 minutes at most). György, Egely Phd. Egely, Gyorgy was born in 1950. Egely, Gyorgy studied at Budapest University of Technology, Faculty of Mechanical Engineering, Engine Branch. Egely, Gyorgy got his degree there in 1974. At the university Egely, Gyorgy mostly dealt with heat and general energy transmissions. Later,Egely continued researching this field of science at his first workplace, the Department of Nuclear Techniques of Central Research Institute for Physics of Hungarian Academy of Sciences. Here his main area of research was the energy transmissions that can occur during possible nuclear power plant accidents. In 1982 Egely, Gyorgy got his Ph.D. in Engineering Science of Heat at Budapest University of Technology. In 1980-81, by gaining scholarship from the International Atomic Energy Agency, Egely, Gyorgy worked one and a half years in the United States, at the Brookhaven National Laboratory where He researched the stream patterns of nuclear power plants. Later many publications on this work were issued. This was the place where, in his free time, He first read about anomalies such as healing by laying on of hands. He soon became interested in examining these unknown phenomena objectively using the tools and possibilities of the science. After getting home from the States and looking through the relevant scientific literature, He decided to try to create a kind of measurement that is suitable to prove the existence of the so-called bioenergy or life energy. (As in those times researching paranormal phenomena was considered as a "forbidden" area of science first He started by investigating the ball lightning. Ball lightning is a phenomenon of nature that, based on observations, causes anomalies similar to those caused by bioenergy. He published his observations and his theory on the nature of ball lightning in his book titled "Ball Lightning - The Key in The 4th Dimension?".) It was previously known that bioenergy causes diverse effects; for instance it can alter the solidity of objects (metal bending), changes the electrical characteristics, affects the growth of plants. (These anomalies were described in his book titled "Mysterious Forces?". His first publication happened in 1990, the revised version was published in 2004.) His intention was to select a phenomenon that can easily, quickly, cheaply and instantaneously indicates to us the existence and the volume of bioenergy. Therefore Egely, Gyorgy chose a very poorly documented but simple phenomenon: the energy that causes certain light objects to rotate. The first experiment was performed on five hundred high school students in the following way: water was poured into a Petri dish and the participants had to make the water move without touching the dish or submerging their fingers into the water. The attempts were recorded by video cameras. As a result of this series of experiments we realized that this energy exists for real. The later tests confirmed the existence of this kind of energy. Henceforth they extended their experiment to the measurement of the electrical conductivity too. It turned out that electrical conductivity can be influenced by bioenergy too. After more than ten years of working and experimenting, by the continuous improvement of the measurement method, they finally succeed in creating a simple, portable, mass manufacturable electronic device that is suitable to measure and document a portion of bioenergy. In 1993 they established the Egely Research and Development Ltd. to manufacture and distribute the Egely Wheel vitality meter device. In 1996 Egely, Gyorgy started an experimental and theoretical work in the field of energetics that aims discovery of environment friendly, renewable energy sources. Many educational and technical books tell about these topics (Forbidden Inventions, The Edge of The Razor, Introduction to Field Technology volume 1, 2 & 3). International awards The Egely Wheel Vitality Meter is probably the world’s most playful serious tool for improving your everyday energy level. The device has won many international invention awards. * 24. Salon International des Inventions, 1996, Genf - Bronze Medal * 27. Salon International des Inventions,1999, Genf - Bronze Medal * INPEX 'XII International Invention Show, 1996, Pittsburgh - Gold Medal * EUREKA, 45th World Exhibition of Invention, Research and Industrial Innovation, 1996, Brussels - Bronze Medal * EUREKA, 48th World Exhibition of Invention, Research and New Technology, 1999, Brussels - Silver Medal * Beijing International Exhibition of Inventions, 1996, Beijing - Silver Medal * Sunday Times Invention of The Year Competition, 1997, London - Silver Medal * East-West Euro Intellect (Exhibition of Invention, Research and Innovation), 1998, Sofia - Gold Medal See also http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crookes_radiometer http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psi_wheel External links Egely Wheel – Official website